Le monstre
by Hintair
Summary: Quand un Harry Potter est devenu trop puissant suite à son combat face à Voldemort, le faisant repousser de la population sorcière britannique, de ses amis, le forçant à s'exiler dans une nouvelle école, en France, où il va apprendre à faire face à ses nouveaux pouvoirs et à sa nouvelle vie.


**Bienvenue à tous dans cette fiction, qui aura pour but de présenter un Harry Potter devenu trop puissant face à Lord Voldemort et qui inspire malgré lui la crainte, ce qui le force à tourner le dos à la communauté sorcière anglaise qui le repousse.**

**Etant donné l'échec de mes précédentes fictions, je me demande un délai de trois chapitres pour savoir si j'ai réussi à convaincre les lecteurs que y avait du potentiel, que je pouvais continuer, même si ça demandait d'être amélioré à de nombreux endroits.  
**

**Petite précision : Harry Potter a vaincu Voldemort lors de sa sixième année, Dumbledore n'est pas mort, et les mangemorts ont globalement tous disparus. **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Une nuit sombre s'abattait sur l'ensemble de Londres tandis que le jeune homme avançait rapidement dans une petite ruelle qui restait toute la journée dans la pénombre. Située en plein coeur du quartier du chemin de traverse, cette rue n'était que peu fréquentée à cause de sa nouvelle réputation. C'était dans l'auberge dont les fenêtres étaient maintenant brisées à cause de vandales, qu'un monstre était né. En effet, "la pomme d'Or" était connu pour sa salle de rituel qu'elle louait à fort prix pour les adeptes de magie noire.

Harry Potter n'avait cependant pas eu le choix selon ses dires, alors que Voldement s'apprêtait à être vaincu, il avait appris qu'il était le dernier horcruxe. Cependant, au lieu d'être attristé par cette nouvelle, l'adolescent avait tenté d'en faire une force, il avait, lors d'un rituel particulièrement douloureux, fait fusionner la partie d'âme de Voldemort à la sienne. Le survivant avait pensé pouvoir contrôler les pulsions du nouvel arrivant, cependant, bien qu'infime soit la fraction d'âme, elle l'avait profondément changé, lui qui était facilement influençable. Il n'avait maintenant plus aucun regret envers les gens qu'ils tuaient, et pendant un certain temps, il ne s'était plus inquiété de ses amis, ni de sa copine : Ginny.

Personne ne s'était inquiété de l'adolescent qui n'était alors plus qu'une machine, une machine faites pour tuer et qui possédait ses pouvoirs, et ceux de Voldemort, récupéré lors de la fusion. Si personne ne se faisait du souci pour lui, c'était parce qu'il accomplissait bien mieux sa mission que prévue, tuant tous ceux qui l'empêchaient d'atteindre son but final : tuer Voldemort. Ses "amis" avaient sur le moment accusé le stress et ne voyaient pas qu'il se sentait mal car il demeurait impassible à tout le monde.

Il avait réussi à vaincre son adversaire au mois de février, sans grande difficulté grâce à ses nouveaux pouvoirs, il était rapidement redevenu le héros des journaux, de la population sorcière anglaise et même internationale. Le survivant ne s'était pas attendu à une chute d'opinion aussi rapide après. Le mois qui avait suivi, le ministère s'était servi de lui pour la plus grande chasse au mangemort, et c'était de là qu'était venu le problème. Les gens venaient de se rendre compte de la puissance du sauveur, et prenaient peur devant lui, tandis que la presse déchainait sa colère envers le sauveur, qu'elle jugeait de monstre infâme semblable à Voldemort lui-même. Sur le chemin de traverse, les gens qui le saluaient autrefois s'écartaient à présent de lui, le regard terrifié. Ses amis avaient petit à petit fait en sorte de l'exclure, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse même plus pouvoir les contacter à cause de leur système de sécurité, qui ne l'incluait pas dans les personnes autorisées à les voir et à leur parler.

Une fois qu'il avait éliminé tout les mangemorts, sans se préoccuper de savoir s'ils n'étaient en fait pas des innocents, rendant injustement des familles tristes et colériques envers ce symbole national, demandant la prison pour tous ses meurtres. Dumbledore lui avait proposé de revenir à Poudlard mais Harry Potter avait renoncé, se sachant exclu de partout, n'ayant même plus le droit de dormir au chaudron baveur pour la "sécurité" des clients.

Il avait alors décidé de disparaître de la circulation, se contentant de passer sa journée à boire dans des bars mals famés, dormant la nuit à même le sol ou chez une nouvelle conquête bien contente de coucher avec le survivant, mais qui ne lui servait qu'en faites qu'à assouvir son besoin de logement. Bien entendu, les médias avaient relayé toute l'affaire, détruisant le peu d'image qui restait du pauvre garçon.

Il était désormais seul dans cette ruelle, comme toujours, malgré la mauvaise réputation qu'elle avait dans Londres, s'avançant rapidement à l'intérieur de l'auberge où le cauchemar avait commencé peu de mois précédent. Il atteignit le comptoir et accrocha directement le gérant :

-Franck, j'aurai besoin de toi, tandis que Harry pointait déjà sa baguette sur son adversaire.

-Tu as ruiné mon auberge et ma vie, et tu veux encore une fois que je t'aide, vas crever, répliqua son adversaire dont le visage bouillonnait de rage.

-Est-ce que le résultat d'un rituel peut être annulé, en particulier du mien ?

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je t'aide, lança le vieil homme, tu sais très bien que je préférerais mourir.

-Endoloris !

Le vieil homme tomba par terre, derrière son comptoir, criant de toutes ses forces à cause de la douleur.

-Alors, convaincu ? Réponds à ma question. Lança un Harry qui visiblement n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps.

-Non, on ne peut pas annuler un rituel, surtout un comme le tien, même si tu divisais ton âme, il resterait toujours un peu de celle de l'autre en toi.

-Tu vois, quand tu veux tu peux être coopérant. Stupéfix !

L'homme au visage pâle s'écroula contre le mur, tandis que le survivant tournait déjà le dos, repartant de là où il était parti, désemparé, même s'il ne le laissait pas paraître, comme à son habitude, comme tous les autres sentiments. Il avait pendant un moment l'espoir de redevenir normal, et il se rappela durement qu'il n'avait pas jeté était normal, que ce soit chez les Dursley ou à Poudlard, il avait toujours été différent. Pourquoi était-ce donc aussi compliqué maintenant ? Il partit pour le reste de la nuit dans un bar miteux de l'allée des embrumes, dans le but d'oublier tout dans l'alcool, comme il le faisait régulièrement maintenant.

Il se réveilla le matin à même le pavé, un mal de tête énorme dû à sa nuit passée dehors, et à la quantité de boisson qu'il avait ingurgité la veille au soir. Tout semblait croire dans on intuition qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé par hasard, mais qu'un danger la guettait. Ce qui se confirma lorsque quatre silhouettes apparurent dans la rue, masquait avec un sortilège de flou, l'empêchant de voir ce qui se cachait derrière, mais sachant pertinemment que c'était à lui qu'ils en voulaient. Alors qu'il tentait de se relever tant bien que mal, des sorts commençaient déjà à fuser des baguettes ennemies, sachant qu'ils devaient l'éliminer le plus rapidement possible pour avoir une chance de gagner. Harry Potter grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible sur les réveils trop brutaux et lança vaguement un protego à l'aide de sa magie sans baguette. À cause de ces rencontres trop fréquentes avec des gens qu'ils lui en voulaient, il avait dû développer cette aptitude pour s'en sortir le plus rapidement possible.

Ses adversaires ne tardèrent pas à détruire le bouclier, mais le survivant disparut en transplanant devant eux, vers le sud du pays, dans les restes de la maison de Godric's Hollow, où il avait élu refuge. Cet endroit était réconfortant pour lui, car ses parents, les seules personnes qu'il appréciait vraiment à tous les moments malgré l'âme de Voldemort, avaient vécu avec lui leurs dernières années de leur vie ici. Il s'allongea sur un canapé du rez-de-chaussée qui avait été épargné par l'accident dramatique qui s'était passé ici. Alors qu'il pensait qu'il pouvait demeurer tranquille et finir sa nuit, la porte s'ouvrit sur une personne âgée, possédant une longue barbe blanche : Dumbledore.

Le jeune homme était étonné car il n'avait plus revu l'homme depuis que le survivant avait quitté le bureau directorial, venant d'apprendre qu'il était un horcruxe, devant se sacrifier, alors que le vieux mage lui avait caché depuis le début de l'aventure.

-Bonsoir Harry… commença par dire le barbu.

-Ce sera M. Potter pour vous, le coupa instantanément le jeune, et inutile de vous préciser que je demande par respect à me faire vouvoyer.

-Comment ? Saches que tu es...

-Le vouvoiement M. Dumbledore, le rappela vite Harry.

-Vous êtes encore l'un de mes élèves, et par conséquent, je m'adresse à vous de la façon que je choisirai.

-J'étais l'un de vos élèves, avant tout ces évènements, et le ministère me laisse le choix quant à ma réintégration au sein de l'établissement, et j'ai eu l'immense plaisir de pouvoir donc refuser.

-Tes amis souhaitent te revoir Harry.

-Mes amis ? Baliverne, ces personnes qui m'ont fuit après mon sacrifice et qui ont fait en sorte que je ne puisse plus les contacter par peur ?

-Ce n'était pas ce que tu crois...

-Ce n'est jamais ce que je crois, quand je les ai suivis dans le chemin de traverse pour leur faire une surprise, ce n'était sans doute pas ce que je croyais aussi lorsque je les ai entendu parler de moi.

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

-Vous n'êtes plus le bienvenu dans cette maison, finit par dire l'élu, faisant fonctionner la magie de la demeure pour en bannir Dumbledore qui fut repoussé jusque dans la rue. Il n'avait cependant pas tort, il faut que je reprenne mon éducation en main en m'inscrivant dans une école, dit-il avant de transplaner vers la France.

* * *

**Voilà, ce premier chapitre est finit, si vous voulez me faire part de votre avis, n'hésitez vraiment pas à me laisser une review, même si c'est un simple "super", ou même un "bof", que je sois fixé quant à la qualité de la fiction, et que je continue pas pour rien..**

**Je tiens à dire que de nombreuses idées viennent des histoires que j'ai en favori, tout en essayant d'être original quand même**. **Peut-être à la prochaine fois alors, surement d'ici une semaine.**


End file.
